


waking up in vegas

by AlmostSilent



Series: a bunch of wedding/engangement themed prompts [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotp, Gen, Grantaire & Éponine Thénardier Friendship, Vegas, Woke Up Married, married in vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostSilent/pseuds/AlmostSilent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt from tumblr "we accidentally got married in vegas oops"</p><p>Sometimes you accidentally marry your best friend in vegas whilst drunk, it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waking up in vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Unoriginal and unimaginative title, I am sorry.
> 
> I'm attempting to complete all of the prompts that were given in [this post](http://almostsilent.tumblr.com/post/109354713253/a-bunch-of-wedding-engangement-themed-prompts) on tumblr, I might not get around to doing them all, some will be longer than others and most will probably be bad, but I want to get into the habit of actually finishing shorter stories, so here it is.
> 
> (ETA:because of that whole ebooks-tree thing (information can be found [here](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Ebooks_Tree).) this is the official disclaimer that while I don't own the characters, I do own the work and I don't give permission for it to be posted anywhere else without my explicit permission. )

Urgh, Eponine was never getting drunk with Grantaire again, the hangover just wasn’t worth it. Her head was pounding and the light was hurting her eyes even through her closed eyelids, and even though she wanted to throw her arm over her eyes to protect them she couldn’t seem to quite move her arm. Honestly she couldn’t even really feel her arms.

Reluctantly blinking open her eyes Eponine discovered that the reason for her apparent paralysis was the human shaped octopus that was her best friend sprawled over her and cuddling her at the same time. 

Grantaire was taller than her by quite a bit, and yet still he was curled around her and had his head nestled under her chin. His long, pale and surprisingly well muscled arms were wrapped around her waist and his legs were splayed out at extremely awkward angles that could not be comfortable. He was adorable that was for sure, but less so at whatever-the-fuck in the morning when she had a hangover and she was ninety eight percent certain it was his fault. So she felt very little guilt in shoving him roughly out of the bed. 

The frankly adorable yelp of surprise he let out when he crashed into the floor was mostly just a bonus. 

Laying in the overly expensive but lavishly comfortable hotel bed and staring at the ceiling Eponine let her memories of the previous evening wash over her for a minute before finally speaking.

“R...did we accidentally get married last night by any chance?”

The drawn out groan she heard from the floor was answer enough. Her new husband had a lot of explaining to do.

**Author's Note:**

> As always lemme know what you guys think :D


End file.
